


Secret Discovery

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh yes, he‘d finally confessed to Eren, and Eren had admitted he liked him too – but the following weeks had only generated nervous kisses and secret holding hands. Whenever the breathing had gotten heavier, the heartbeat faster, Eren had retreated, shy and flustered, and Levi had not pressed for more. But he did want more, so much more, and he was gradually reaching his limit. Never in his life had he felt so sexually frustrated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts).



> Gift drabble for kiokushitaka

The night air was sickeningly balmy and fragrant. Unseen flowers spread their perfume, and a gentle breeze ruffled the trees lovingly.

All of this was not appropriate for Levi‘s mood. Had it been up to him, the night would be bleak and pitch black, the sky crowded with looming storm clouds. Oh yes, he‘d finally confessed to Eren, and Eren had admitted he liked him too – but the following weeks had only generated nervous kisses and secret holding hands. Whenever the breathing had gotten heavier, the heartbeat faster, Eren had retreated, shy and flustered, and Levi had not pressed for more. But he did want more, so much more, and he was gradually reaching his limit. Never in his life had he felt so sexually frustrated.

He sighed and slowly walked around the compound, making sure everything was quiet and in order, and tried to empty his head from mental images of a sweating and panting Eren. When he reached one of the storage sheds, he faltered. There were sounds from the shed. Quietly, he moved closer to the window. Thieves? No, that sounded more like – quiet moaning? What the actual fuck. Somebody was having a sweet time in there. Well, he‘d kick their asses into next year. Not only were those kids sneaking out to fuck in a shed, they did it when he couldn‘t, and he‘d make them pay for it. Another moan. Was that Eren‘s voice? Impossible. Eren was always so shy – was that only an act? Was he cheating on Levi?

He inched closer to the window and peeked around the corner. And indeed, there was Eren in the shed, but he was alone. He lay sprawled on some sacks with his pants pushed down and his cock in his hand. Levi was transfixed, mesmerized. The candle Eren had lit cast a warm glow on his skin, and he looked just as gorgeous as Levi had imagined. Levi‘s mouth went dry when he watched Eren lower the other hand and circle the entrance with his fingers, and he became aware that his trousers were getting painfully tight. His pulse was very loud in his ears, but not loud enough to drown out Eren’s quick breathing and little gasps as his fingers dipped in. Levi reached down to palm the bulge in his pants. This was torture and bliss at once. Bliss to have this view laid out for him, beautiful and erotic and incredibly arousing. And torture that he couldn’t touch, kiss, lick, that it wasn’t his hands and mouth and body that drew out these reactions from Eren.

The touch of his hand through the heavy cloth was not enough, and he didn’t want to come inside his pants either, so he was just reaching for the button when Eren moaned his name. Levi froze again. There it was again, a hoarse whisper: “Levi, ah, Levi…”

Without giving it a second thought, Levi was through that door in an instant and slammed it shut behind him. Seeing Eren’s shocked face almost made him laugh. He looked as if he didn’t know if he should faint, come or shit his pants.

“So you sneak off in the middle of the night and jerk off fantasizing about your superior?” Levi did his best to maintain a calm appearance, although his breath was horribly caught in his chest, and if Eren dropped his gaze he’d surely notice the impressive tent he was pitching, too. Eren still stared at him wide-eyed, one hand around his cock, and managed only a breathy squeak for an answer.

Levi cocked an eyebrow. “Well, now that he’s here in person, would you like him to give you a hand?”

Eren swallowed. “I… uh… oh goddesses”, he rolled into a tight ball, hiding his face. Levi was with him in a second, and drew him into his lap. “No, don’t be afraid. I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

“I’m not afraid”, Eren mumbled. “I just… I wanted to get a little experience. Because.. uh, you’ve certainly had a lot of sex before, and I’ve never… and I didn’t want to seem so clueless.”

Levi chuckled. “That’s the most adorable thing anyone has ever said to me. But you needn’t have worried. I’ll gladly give you every experience you want to have.” He drew Eren closer and kissed him, taking his time to explore his mouth with his tongue until they ran out of breath.

“You’re not laughing about me?”

“Fuck, no. Have you any idea how flustered and nervous I am about you? So, you want some help or not?”

“Yes, please.” Eren smiled. Levi lowered him back on the sacks again.

“Can you get rid of that shirt? Let me see more of you?” Levi swallowed as Eren slowly removed his shirt. “Holy shit.” Levi leaned forward to kiss him hungrily, his hands roaming over Eren’s body. Then he drew back and gently nudged Eren’s lips with his forefinger. “So, I need to get my fingers nicely wet now.” Eren closed his lips on Levi’s fingers and sucked on them, running his tongue around the tips. “Hmm, I sense some natural talent here”, Levi breathed and slowly opened his pants with his other hand. Eren released his fingers, which were dripping wet now. Levi gave him a questioning look and received a nod. Slowly he ran his fingers over Eren’s entrance and watched him shudder and gasp. When he’d inserted the first finger, Levi started stroking his own leaking cock. “Eren… can you touch yourself?” Eren managed something like a smirk and wrapped a hand around himself, keeping with Levi’s rhythm. His gasps and moans increased with the second finger inside of him, and when Levi hooked his fingers and found his prostate, he nearly knocked Levi off their makeshift bed.

“Like what I’ve found there?”, Levi chuckled, and Eren glared at him but lost himself again when gentle fingers brushed past the same spot again. From there on it didn’t take Levi long to make Eren come, and hearing him scream his name, watching him tense and shudder, feeling his hot insides clenching on his fingers was enough to reward Levi for the long wait. Only seconds later he heard himself gasp Eren’s name as he came too. He dropped to the sacks next to Eren, and for a while they just lay there, panting and listening to their heartbeat slow down.

Levi took in his surroundings and wrinkled his nose. “Not exactly the place I imagined for the first time I get you naked and sweating. I suggest you come to my quarters tomorrow night.” He leaned over for a deep kiss. “Although I regret a little that you’ll have to keep your voice down there.”

Eren snickered and reached over to squeeze Levi’s ass. “Who said it’s going to be me who has to keep his voice down?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
